


Resistance

by sithisass



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Miraak - Freeform, Old work, Sarcasm, Skyrim - Freeform, Smut, female - Freeform, imagine, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithisass/pseuds/sithisass
Summary: He always had a way with words.





	Resistance

It was just a mere one step too far of his arrogance and it undeniably caused you to snarl at the male making you almost resemble a ferocious wolf, standing a short distance away from its rival in spiteful defiance. Perhaps you were bold enough to have thoughts of killing him for good that day running through your mind but all you could do was restrain the aggressive inferno consuming you whole. This meant that your only option was giving him the cold shoulder.

You were aware that he failed to understand the reason behind your sudden coldness and he almost felt the dust of frost magicka cooling his skin every time a gust of wind blew towards you while you tread in front of him. Actually he thought you were acting childish at first and he was certain that all would pass but you haven't whispered a word all the way from Solitude to Markarth. The scornful arch of his eyebrow only indicated that it was you who irritated him just because he was too much of a conceited man to admit his wrongfulness.

Renting a room only for yourself in the Silver-Blood inn was enough to denote your bile behaviour intentionally directed towards Miraak. You were persistent to avoid him at all costs and his own wrath was too obvious when you could detect the down-turn of his lips and the drawing in of his eyebrows.

"Dragonborn," his low calling was quite a disinterest to you to which the decision didn't take long to conclude that you were to shun him completely and enter the room behind the golden doors.

The beautiful sky lacking clouds was devoured by the pure darkness that many industrious people appreciated due to their shift being over and being granted the permission to fall to their beds in their warm homes. You were willing to drop onto the soft pillow and enjoy the missing smell of blood and sweat, quite ironically speaking. But someone was not going to give you the satisfaction or respect your privacy at that.

A hand halted your actions of closing the door and Miraak was never hesitant to slam your back a bit too roughly as a wince emitted from your mouth. Perhaps he was somewhat sadistic that the short flash of pain he caused you enticed him, allowing himself to hook his devious digits under your chin forcing you to look up. His knee teased your inner thighs as he was ensuring himself that you were stabilised in place with no possible paths to escape.

"Quit your senseless behaviour, Dragonborn."

As much as the eyes of his were mesmerising, finally showing off the twinkles in them behind the mask he always wore, it was certainly too difficult to ignore the surprisingly alluring lips of his. It was just flesh that everyone else possesses, yet you thought how his specifically would feel pressed against yours.

No — of course the first, ultimate dragon slayer would not overlook that libidinous glimmer in the pretty eyes of yours directed towards him. Perhaps he was teasing, allowing his tongue to emerge from his mouth and gradually glide over the lower lip. That undoubtedly taunted you and you weren't sure if that unfair move was intentional or not.

Your breath hitched as he leaned forward, lips inching from your own and you'd bet they're really soft. You expected to feel the impact from his mouth but instead he dodged to the left at the last minute and settled himself next to your ear.

"Now who would have thought that the one who defeated me and unscrupulously enslaved me would have an excessive amount of inappropriate thoughts with my own participation?" there was a low rumble vibrating from his chest to his throat and goosebumps speckled on your skin as his breath was warm against the shell of your ear. "Zu'u nis sahvot daar." (I cannot believe this)

He rose his head to glance at you and it was quite a shock to detect a rather faint, perky smile ghosting his lips instead of the usual bitterness flooding his complexion.

You returned to reality quite quickly, replacing the lecherous expression on your face with the cold stare that remained. Your voice was rancorous towards him, but that was nothing new.

"I despise you and I curse your whole existence." your mutter was menacingly convincing and you wished that Miraak would also interpret it as a sort of a warning, but he had a catch on you that he was willing to hold onto.

He was so out of character that you almost thought that the immortal was possessed by a creature from another dimension, many moons away.

"Is that so?" he cocked an eyebrow, raising his knee to rub it against your crotch. "Surely I am not mistaken that this area is saying something else."

Most certainly you attempted to push him away but his reflexes were faster, managing to swiftly grasp your wrists and allowed them to remain at either side of your head. Your tired muscles tensed from the boiling of your blood and the sudden change of ambiance in the room. Even though a red haze twinkled across the bridge of your nose, you still played tough, trying to fight him.

"Ni qahnaar zu'u, Dovahkiin." (Don't resist me) the beautiful language of the dragons seductively slipped from his tongue. The rather coquettish manner he spoke in brought unfortunate weakness to your knees.

Miraak noticed the way your teeth sunk into your lower lip and the alert eyes of yours immediately closed. The back of your head rested against the wall and your tension eased, allowing the naturally abrasive male to loose his grip completely around your wrists. Instead, you felt his wondrous hands clawing at the back of your thighs, roving up to roughly grab the plump cheeks of your bottom. His eyes averted to your face just to catch your reaction to ensure himself that you appreciate his actions.

His movements weren't anywhere near tentative as he was eager to explore each crevice of your body.

Miraak leaned forward, letting his breath linger on the intersection between your bare shoulder and neck. You barely noticed when he slid your armor off your shoulder.

His lithe fingers stealthily snuck under the upper part of your armor, gently caressing your back as he latched his lips on the soft skin of your neck. Brushing the soft flesh up to your jawline and all the way to your ear caused you to place your hands on his chest, hanging your arms around his shoulders.

"Tell me, slayer of Alduin, what would you expect of me?" his teeth grazed against your earlobe before the both of you shared a blissful eye contact.

Your digits entangled in his locks as your eyes were flooded with lust.

Perhaps resistance wasn't the best choice.

"I desire you to kiss me."

He nodded gradually in acknowledgement, swiftly capturing your lips with his in an amorous kiss. The relentless impact caused you to back away to the wall, allowing the male to press his body against yours. The heavy armor he wore prevented you from feeling much of his arousal even though there was only a short distance between the two of you. You had a strong opinion about Miraak at the very moment, the rhythmic and smooth moves of his lips suggested that he might've been a ladies' man back in the days.

Tugging at his hair only motivated him to take a confident step forward as he began to undress you. He felt no need to tease as his feelings were mutual with yours ; you desired him, you absolutely needed him. Teasing would possibly slow things down and that wasn't mentally planned in your head.

It was as if he had powers of telepathy, reading your each thought as the male's soothing hands worked quickly to remove your armor along with your undergarments.

His tongue tauntingly lapped at your slightly parted lips before he turned you around and pressed you up against the wall, your hands placed on it while your ass perked up towards him. Miraak pushed his two long fingers up your hot core which was already gathering the wetness.

"M-Miraak," you moaned, arching your back which encouraged him to pump his fingers inside you, curling them against your slick walls. But he didn't allow you to be near your release as he pulled his digits out, coating your wetness over your blushing folds.

He started grinding his cock against your ass before the head poked at your valuable flower. You muffled his name in a scream when he finally plunged his erection into your soaking entrance, emitting low groans from his mouth. As the first Dragonborn thrusted into your core, his hands groped your breasts. He massaged the two gifts from Gods, pinching your nubs in between his fingers.

"Oh — oh Gods..." your breath hitched from each smack of his skin against yours causing an invisible fog to haze your eyes from the pleasure consuming you whole.

The long digits of his rubbed your clit in a circular motion while his thrusts turned into aggressive pounding. His forearm wrapped around your stomach to support you, making sure you wouldn't fall.

Soon enough your positions changed and you laid on the bed with Miraak hovering over you.

The male lowered his body and you immediately raked at his shoulders, leaving scratch marks when he pushed his erection into you again. You almost screamed but he clasped his hand over your mouth.

"I do not wish for anyone else to hear you except me, joore."

When your eyebrows weren't scrunched together anymore and your face relaxed, he brought his hand back, placing both hands on your hips. He began to pound into you, not trying to move at a slow and gentle pace. He wasn't going to sugarcoat anything as he waited for this for a while.

His teeth gritted as your walls tightened around him but he scratched the skin on your hips, thrusting harder than before.

Your toes curled and your legs wrapped around his torso.

He moved his thumb to your clit, vigorously rubbing at it to speed up your climax. He wanted this to be quick as he didn't need any suspicions from anyone in the inn.

Your skin glistened with perspiration and so did his as he was using up his stamina and strength.

He held onto your shoulder to pull you down onto his cock to cause more friction between the two of you. Miraak was glad the inn walls were pretty thick, so your moans weren't heard outside of the room.

"I'm... I'm gonna... Mir — aak~"

Tears brimmed up in your eyes as Miraak continuously hit the right spot, speeding up his already quick pace.

Your back arched as you climaxed making it last for a few seconds.

Miraak groaned as he was still ramming into you, tilting his head back as his warm semen filled your core. The male thrusted into you a few more times, shutting his eyes.

Both of you breathed heavily, exhausted from the unforgettable event that was going to become a pleasing memory.

"I assume you are not angry anymore?"

"Not now. But if you decide to be a bitch to me again, I shall pull your eyes out and sell them to the Hagravens."


End file.
